West of Weird
by Juliet-Everdeen
Summary: A Reverse! Pines fanfic. When Gideon travels to Gravity Falls Oregon to visit his great cousin Pacifica at their 90's style tourist shop, he stumbles upon a town that is plagued with the weird. From gnomes to mysterious journals that tell of the weird, but nothing is stranger than the Gleeful twins; two twins who seem to have a demonic touch to their tourist trap.
1. Whispering Woods

"Gravity Falls: a small town that's just west of weird. "

The forest silence was constantly broken by the loud chirps of crickets and the occasional hoot of owls. They walked forest, walking along the slowly diminishing path; a single flashlight beam cutting through the darkness, switching from left to right nervously. Whenever there was the loud crack of twig snapping the light froze in place and spun around.

As the light continued through the woods, a single malevolent laugh rung out over the ominous sounds of the forest. The sounds of rattling chains soon followed the laughter as the flashlight beam continued along the path.

"Paz I don't think this is a good idea." A single voice whimpered sheepishly.

"Don't worry Gid. we're almost to the author's secret hideout." Another voice said.

"Yea but I can't help the feeling we're being followed, Paz."

"You only say that because of our investigation of the hide behind." They stopped walking at the loud sound of another ring of laughter and the rattle of chains. "Paz… if you don't believe that's someone following us then I'm pretty sure you're wrong."

"Gid. hush." They continued to walk until they reached a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a large pine tree. "We're here, the source of Gravity Falls' anomalies."

The laughter grew louder forcing them to freeze from their spot in the clearing. "Paz…" one of them said nervously.

They huddled closer to each other as the laughter and rattling of chains grew closer to the clearing. "When gravity falls and earth becomes sky, fear the beast with just one eye."

* * *

 **I know its not long or very exciting but here is the first chapter of my Reverse! Pines fanfiction. This is possibly my favorite Gravity falls AU and I had to write my own fanfic about with, with my own twist of course. :)**

 **The second chapter of West of Weird should follow this one, unlike my other fanfics this one will have a more modest... language... I'm trying to be subtle but screw it I will try not to have the characters curse too much. Probably only Stan will do this. I'm not the best at AU's so hopefully there isn't too many continuity errors.**

 **I Hope you enjoy West of Weird.**

 **~Liz**


	2. Summer blues

Summer vacation: the time for leisure and recreation, a time to take it easy.

Gideon Pines stood at the bus stop looking around. The smell of pine needles and rain was overwhelming, the air was stuffy, and the heat was overpowering. His parents had sent him up to a small town in Oregon called Gravity Falls to spend the summer with his Great Aunt and Uncle. This isn't as bad as it seems since he at least got to hang out with his great cousin, Pacifica.

Their family owned a 90's themed memorabilia shop on the tourist trap route through Oregon. It was always a wonder why people stopped by since it wasn't as popular as the other tourist trap in Gravity Falls known as the Tent o' Telepathy.

The door to the 90's shack opened and a young blonde haired girl ran out. "Gideon!" she shouted happily.

Hanging from her ears were obnoxiously shiny gold star earrings, her hair was tied back with a neon pink scrunchie; she wore a lime green oversized jacket with neon colored triangle designs all over it, lots of plastic neon pink rings and necklaces, ripped blue shorts, and an bright orange shirt with a white thunderbolt on the front. Pacifica also wore sky blue leg warmers over her purple high tops, and had yellow striped stockings on; painted on her cheek was a light blue heart and all over her arms were multicolored bracelets.

"Hey Paz." Gideon said awkwardly.

She smiled, "I can't wait, this is going to be the best summer ever!"

"Yea great summer." Gideon said looking off to the left.

Pacifica smiled, "Let's go take your stuff inside and then we can go walk around town."

"It's been like forever since we go to hang out like this Gid, I'm so excited. This Friday is the 90's fair, and in two weeks it's gonna be Summerween." She smiled, "This summer is gonna be great!" Pacifica said happily.

Gideon looked around, the people who lived in Gravity Falls were… interesting… to say the least. Some looked ordinary but acted weird while one woman walking around with her left eye completely covered by her eyelid. As they walked they passed lots of signs promoting the Tent o' Telepathy. "So what exactly is The Tent of telepathy?" Gideon asked after they had passed the fiftieth sign.

"It's these twins called the Gleeful twins, they are apparently child psychics. Why don't we check it out, the tent is open every single day." Pacifica said.

"Why would you want to visit the tourist trap that's running your family out of business?" Gideon asked.

"Because I heard its magical." She replied happily.

* * *

"Now remember kids this show has to be perfect, these suckers will pay for anything that seems 'magical'." Stan said making air quotes around the word magical.

"We know Stan." A cold sharp voice said.

"No shut up, you kids are the provider of this family you have to be perfect. No fucking slip ups." He said sternly.

A pair of dainty porcelain colored hands gently fastened a bow into the top of her long silk cocoa colored hair. The bow was made of grey silk with a glowing teal orb surrounded by white lace.

"Really Stan do you think we would make such a dumb mistake." Another cold voice said. "Do I really have to wear this ridiculous thing?"

"Yes, we have to make these dumb hicks love us." Stan said inspecting his cane.

The girl made a curt laugh that was bone chilling, "But they already love us." She said sitting down on a plush violet silk chair that pulled up to a dusty blue vanity. In the mirror you could see a cold malevolent thin violet smile.

"They're starting to arrive, hurry up and get ready. Time costs money and I'm not sacrificing my money." He left the small tent leaving the two icy cold children alone.

"I hate this infernal belt buckle." He rustled the polished American flag belt buckle. "I don't know why I have to wear it."

"Oh dear brother, we must put on a good show for these good people." She said softly.

He crossed his arms accusingly, "Mabel, at least you don't have to wear something as utterly ridiculous as this damned belt."

She stood up and pushed her hair off her left shoulder, tied around her neck was a small star with a single eye, each arm of the star a different pastel color. Mabel put her hand on her hip and smiled maliciously, "Oh Dipper, we have keep up our appearance."

Dipper sighed and clipped in the light navy cloak around his neck. Keeping the cloak around his neck was a bolo tie with a grey ribbon and a bauble identical to the one in Mabel's hair. The identical gems made a heavenly green glow as Mabel stepped beside her twin brother. She held out her hand to him as the crowd started to cheer outside the tent.

"And now the twins you've been waiting to see put a hand together for the Twins of Telepathy." Stan said over the cheering crowd.

Mabel smiled maliciously to her brother, "well the show must go on."

He took her hand and they took a coordinated step outside of their dressing room tent and out into a bright white light.


End file.
